


Sorrisi

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), Erotic Poetry, F/M, Love, Love Poems, Poetry, Smile, Submissive Julian Devorak, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Una poesia ispirata alla ship "Nadian" (Nadia e Julian).
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 3
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya





	Sorrisi

_(Julian a Nadia)_

Mentre mi fissi attraverso la folla,

il tuo sorriso morde come il succo

delle mele granate.

Perfetto è il tuo bacio per me,

che non conosco amore

senza punte di sangue.

Punge anche il mio sorriso

di uccellaccio beffardo,

che annuncia col nero delle sue penne

una voglia di carezze sulle ali.

Ti divertiranno le capriole

che sa fare il mio cuore:

già più volte hanno ingannato la morte.

A te, che più della morte sei acuta,

faran dono della mia verità,

se si aprirà il tuo cuor come un manto,

se accoglierà il canto

della fragilità.

Ti farò una corona con le mie ossa,

affinché poi tu possa

regnar sull’impossibile,

governare l’assurdo.

Per l’amore d’un Matto,

sii Signora del Gioco.


End file.
